Untitled as of Yet
by Mitra Laramie
Summary: Ginny is Imprisoned by the Death Eaters. Who will be an unlikely friend?
1. Imprisonment

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back, and raring to go! I've read the newest Harry Potter book (In just 9 hours I might add, very proud of myself!), and have plenty of ideas for my latest fanfiction. (Incidentally, I couldn't believe who the half-blood prince was, though I probably should have, it was kind of obvious now that I think about it! I reckon the books get better as they go along, The Half-Blood Prince is my new favourite.)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except the actual story below and in future chapters, now do you mind if I get on with it? No? Good.

Xela

------

She shivered, and wrapped her arms around her thin body. The dungeon was entirely dark, and the stone floor cold. It was like a scene out of her nightmares, except this one was very real. She distantly heard screams, and although the sound terrified her, they were of no concern to her at the present moment. She just wanted to be warm. _What I wouldn't give to have a cup of Mum's famous cocoa, and one of her horrible crochet rugs._ She felt tears prickle in her eyes at the thought of her mother. _Correction. What I wouldn't give to see her; just one last time. _She hadn't seen anyone since she was brought here, asleep, the night after Bill and Fleur's wedding. It had been a few weeks, maybe a month, since she had woken up in this horrible place. She didn't know where she was, didn't know who had put her here, with no food and little water. All she knew was that she wanted to go home, and never leave the safety of her mother's arms again.

Feeling the now familiar pangs of hunger, she groaned, and clutched her aching stomach. She'd never known hunger before, her family may not have been very wealthy but at least she had been fed and warm.

Startled out of her reverie by the sound of the bolts on the door being pulled back, she shrunk back against the wall, afraid. The door opened- a beam of light crossed the floor causing Ginny to whimper as it hit her eyes, and the stench of blood followed whoever it was in. They laughed, and Ginny flinched. It was a male, definitely, and she really didn't like the sound of that laugh. He walked over to her and lifted up her chin, smirking, taking in her thin, shivering body clothed in nothing but a thin cotton nightgown.

"So girlie, think you're ready to talk?" the man asked harshly. She remained quiet, and he slapped her.

"Now, now Macnair, We was told to get the wench out so we could put this room to…ah…better use."

Her eyes widened. She knew where she was, but now she wished she didn't. She now realised what the sticky substance on the walls was, and shuddered.

"That's right girlie. It's blood," Macnair said menacingly, and pulled her up roughly. She cried out in pain, and they forced her out of the room none too gently. She could hardly walk, the lack of food, water and use had taken its toll. She was no longer the healthy girl she once was, but a mere shadow of the girl who was already fading from her mind. They shoved at her, moving her down the hall to another cell, where they pushed her in, and she fell to the floor.

"Please, sir… Some food…I'm so hungry…" she trailed off, afraid of their reactions to her request, but they just laughed.

"Maybe if you're a good little girl missy, then the master might decide to take pity on you," the other sneered, and they left the room laughing.

She lay on the floor for what seemed eternity before she had the strength to look around her new prison. It was dimly lit by a small window high up in the wall and seemed a little cleaner than the one she had just vacated. At least she could tell whether it was night or day. It was only after a minute that she realised she wasn't alone. She crawled over to the body hunched over in the corner, and put her hand on his arm. He looked up quickly, and her relief changed to hatred.

"Malfoy," she hissed.

"Weaslette," he hissed back, and moved away from her. She did the same thing and moved as far away from him as she could before curling up in a ball and trying to get herself warm. She found herself once again thinking of her mother and she sobbed quietly as she let the cold take over.

"If we sat together, it would be a bit warmer," a small voice came out of the shadows many hours later, and Ginny started. _Is this really Malfoy?_

"Yeah right, since when would you ever want to sit with a Weasley?" she sneered, her teeth chattering.

"I've been so cold, for so long…I don't know how long I've been in here. A few months I suppose," he said, and whimpered.

She blinked in shock._He must have been in here since Dumbledore's death- Harry told me how Malfoy couldn't kill him._ She suddenly pitied the poor guy, and moved back across the room. She reached him, and sat down beside him, leaning against the wall.

"Why are you in here?" she asked softly, though she already knew the answer.

"I'm weak. I couldn't fulfil my duties," he said harshly, his voice cracking.

"There's nothing weak about wanting to kill someone," she said softly, and fell silent. They sat there, barely touching, but she already felt a little warmer.

"I'm sorry about before," she said a few minutes later. "You're right, I feel a little bit warmer," she added quietly.

"Me too," he said, replying to both statements.

"Have they fed you at all?" she asked, noting that his body was just as thin as hers, most likely thinner.

"Once a fortnight or so they bring in a bucket of water-" he gestured to a bucket near him, "and some bread, I don't know how much, maybe half a loaf.

What about you?"

"Only water," she said wincing as the hunger pangs hit her again. He wriggled around a bit and produced a slice of bread, which he handed to her.

"Uh...Thankyou," she said gratefully, surprised at his kindness, and ate it ravenously.

"Don't worry about it. The girl who brings it in snuck me a little extra last time."

"It was still very nice of you to give me it," she insisted.

"Well, I suppose we're in this together. Better get some sleep, little Ginny," he said, and shifted a bit to allow her to curl up with him. Surprised at him using  
her first name, she leant her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, feeling warmer than she had felt for a long time.

Ginny woke up and removed herself from Draco's arms, feeling somewhat embarrassed. She crawled over to the bucket and cupped her hands, scooping

water up and drinking it eagerly. The cold water soothed her cracked and dry lips, and she sighed delightedly.

"Going to drink all my water, are you?" Draco asked, having woken when she had moved.

She blushed. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"It's okay, have as much as you want."

Again Ginny was surprised at the way Draco was treating her, but, still thirsty, she turned back to the bucket and drank several more handfuls before  
moving back to Draco.

"Here," he said, and broke a piece of bread in half. He handed her one of the halves and she smiled gratefully. It didn't do much to ease the hunger pains, but, between the water and the little bit of bread, she was feeling a little better. She moved closer to him, for even though it was daytime- as far as she could  
tell- it was still very cold. He put his arm around her and they sat there silently for hours before falling asleep once again.

A group of wizards quietly entered the dungeons, having broken through the enchantments around the old house, and checked each room.

"Ugh," one of them whispered, looking in the (almost) empty blood splattered room.

"Come on Tonks," another whispered, and she moved away to continue searching.

"Neville?" another voice said incredulously, and was shushed quietly by several others. Neville Longbottom was pulled quickly out of a cell and two of the wizards took him outside where they would be able to disapparate.

"I've found her," Tonks whispered. "But Draco Malfoy is with her."

There were a few gasps of surprise that were quickly muffled, and then one voice spoke.

"Bring him too, Harry told us how he couldn't bring himself to kill Dumbledore- that's probably why he's in here. He certainly looks as though he's been in  
here since Snape killed Dumbledore, poor chap."

Bill picked up his sister and strode out, Tonks and Moody accompanying him, while Kingsley Shacklebolt picked up Draco- cursing at how light the poor boy was- and followed, the rest of the wizards followed after them, making sure they wouldn't be attacked from the rear.

Ginny awoke to sunlight streaming in the window and looked around, confused. _Am I dreaming? _She thought to herself as she recognised the room she stayed in at number 12, Grimmauld Place. She was about to pinch herself when the door opened and her mother came bustling in, carrying a tray of food.

"Mum," she said wonderingly, and Mrs Weasley jumped, nearly dropping the tray.

"Ginny!" She cried, and, after putting down the tray, bent down and hugged her daughter tightly.

"Mum!" she gasped in pain and her mother let go.

"Ginny, I'm so glad you're alright!" her mother said, and burst into tears. "What with Percy still not talking to us, and Ron, Harry and Hermione leaving-"

"They've left?" Ginny asked, her heart sinking.

"Yes dear, they left the night you were taken. They had no idea, else they would have stayed."

"Oh," was all Ginny could say, as she thought of Harry. _I hope he's okay._

"Anyway, I've got a tray of all your favourite foods here, you're way too skinny, why when I get my hands on those death eaters," Ginny listened to her mother's chatter, still trying to accept that she was safe and warm and back where she belonged, with her family, or what was left of it.

"I 'ave given ze boy the tray you gave me," Fleur swept in and rushed to Ginny's side. "Oh Ginny I was so upset when I found out you 'ad been taken, and on our wedding night!"

"Who?" Ginny asked.

Fleur stopped. "I'm begging your pardon?"

"Who's the boy?"

"Why, ze boy they found with you!"

"Draco? Draco is here?"

"Of course 'e is 'ere. E's in worse shape than you are, my sweet Ginny!"

"Is he alright?" Ginny asked, and made to get up, but Mrs Weasley pushed her back down onto the bed.

"Yes he is, but why are you so worried?" Mrs Weasley asked disapprovingly. "What about Harry?"

Ginny laughed. "Oh mum, it's nothing like that! Can you really see me falling for him? No, he was just surprisingly kind to me while we were in that cell together- he gave me the only food I've had since the wedding."

"Of course, the food!" Mrs Weasley grabbed the tray and put it on her daughter's lap. "Here, eat up!"

"Thanks mum," Ginny said, and began to eat hungrily, although she couldn't eat much.

"Ginny, eat up! Come on!"

"I can't mum. I'm full. Really, I am," Ginny said gently, but her mother looked worried.

"I suppose it's just because you're not used to eating, but I'll leave it here in case you want some more."

"Oh thanks mum, but listen, do you reckon I could have a shower? I smell really bad, you know, after living in a dungeon for the last month or so."

"Of course dear. Fleur, can you get Ginny a towel?"

"Of course Molly. I'll be right back," she said and hurried from the room.

Molly sighed. "I've grown to like that girl. She's been very supportive over the time that you were missing."

Fleur hurried back in and handed Ginny a huge fluffy yellow towel. "'Ere Ginny."

Ginny thanked her, then went to stand up, and collapsed. Mrs Weasley nearly fainted, and Fleur hurried out of the room to come back with Bill a moment later. He picked up his sister and gently laid her back on the bed.

"Geez sis, you really do smell bad," he said gently. "But don't go killing yourself just for a shower," he turned to Fleur. "Honey, I've got to go to work.

Something came up, but I'll be home for dinner. Don't forget how I like my steak, okay?" he asked, grinning.

"Rare like any normal person!" she said happily. "I'll 'ave it ready for you when you get 'ome," she said, smiling at him.

"Thanks love," he said, kissing her cheek as he walked out.

"Well, uh, mum, do you think you could help me to the shower?" Ginny asked weakly.

"Uh, sure dearest. _Mobilicorpus!_" Mrs Weasley waved her wand and levitated Ginny into the adjoining bathroom.

Ginny grinned. "Hey, that was pretty fun! Thanks mum."

Mrs Weasley just lowered her gently into the bath and left the room, depositing the towel on the floor and closing the door.

Ginny pulled off the nightgown and looked down at herself. Her ribs were sticking out, and her breasts were small. She choked back a sob, and turned the taps on, filling the bath with steaming water. It felt beautiful, getting all the grime and urine off her, being clean for the first time in a month. She turned off the tap and wrapped herself in the towel, still sitting down.

"Mum," she called, and her mother came bustling in with some clothes for her. She helped her daughter get dressed and levitated her out of the bathroom

onto the freshly made bed.

"How's Draco?" Ginny asked, concerned.

"He won't eat," now even Mrs Weasley sounded worried about him. "We cleaned him up-" she blushed slightly. "I mean Lupin did, but all he does is lie

there, staring out the window."

"Can I see him? I could try to get him to eat," Ginny asked her mother.

"I suppose," she said reluctantly, and raised her wand to levitate her out of the room.

Ginny was sat down in a chair next to Draco's bed, and what her mother said was right. Draco lay still, and his eyes were dull. His hair was lank; the only

sign he was alive at all was the slight rising and falling of his chest as he breathed.

She picked up a glass of water. "Draco," she said softly, and he turned his head slightly to look at her.

"Please Draco, please drink something," she said pleadingly, holding the glass out to him.

He just lay there, staring up at the ceiling.

"Come on Draco, it'll make you feel better," she said, and helped him to sit up. She held the glass to his lips and he took a sip before moving his head away.

"Just a little bit more," she beseeched him. He looked up at her and took another small sip.

'That's it," she said encouragingly. "A little bit more."

She pleaded with him again and again, and he eventually finished the glass.

She then pulled over the tray and took the bowl of ice cream off it (Enchanted to never melt!) and spooned up a little bit.

"Here, do you remember the taste of ice cream? It's one of my favourite foods, I bet it's one of yours too," she said, and he opened his mouth slightly to let  
her put the spoon in. He swallowed and reached for the spoon. She gave it to him and he spooned another little bit into his mouth. While it was a painstakingly slow process, Ginny watched with baited breath as he finished off the ice cream. She laughed delightedly, and he smiled at her, a glimmer of life showing in those scarily lifeless eyes.

_It's a step. A small one, but a step all the same,_ she thought to herself as she laughed.

------

I hope you liked the first instalment of my newest fic! I've completed another, called True Colours, if you liked this one. Please review, I'll love you forever,

I swear! Reviews make me write more, and they make me feel good, so please review!

Xela


	2. Secret Keeper

- 8 -

Disclaimer: If you recognise it from the books, I don't own it!

Author's Note: Some of my (wonderful) readers are wondering about Draco's personality. Don't worry, he's pretty much back to normal. But guys, don't forget that Harry actually finds Draco crying in the HBP, so Draco does have a heart! (I've been wanting to prove that for ages. Also the fact that he couldn't kill Dumbledore adds to the evidence! Go Draco!  )

Draco's health returned slowly, but with it came his old arrogance. It was on that note that Ginny Weasley found herself woken up at some unearthly hour one dreary morning.

"Weaslette, Where's my breakfast?" he asked, prodding her awake.

The two shared a room to make it easier for the Order. It was widely said that it was a waste to protect two teenagers that Voldemort most likely had no interest in, but it had been decided that the situation was unavoidable.. The two had been sharing a room since it had been found out that they couldn't use magic until their bodies had been healed completely. Ginny found the situation insufferable, but while she was unable to protect herself it had been easier for the Order to have just one room to guard.

Ginny groaned and rolled over, paying no attention to him.

Draco growled in frustration and dragged the covers off her bed. She curled up into a ball, and he was amused to see her wearing nothing but one of her thin cotton nightgowns.

"Come _on,_ Weaslette! I'm hungry!" he whined.

She sat up in her bed and looked at him angrily. "Stop treating me like I am your servant! In case you didn't notice, if it wasn't for my _blood-traitor_ family, you wouldn't be here today!" she yelled. "Seriously, how long do you think you would have lasted?"

Draco stared at her, taken aback. "What?" he asked her eventually.

"They were starving you, Draco. Your own bloody father didn't even try to help you! His own flesh and blood was starving to death in some dungeon, and he didn't give a hoot! Doesn't that alone make you wonder where your loyalties should lie?" she said softly, and got up off the bed. "Now, if you'll excuse me," she said, tone icy once more "I'm going to get myself some breakfast. _I_ know where to find it," she said huffily and flounced out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Draco stared after her for a moment before crawling back to his bed feeling very sorry for himself.

Ginny glared at the whispering portraits as she stormed through number 12, Grimmauld Place. _That ungrateful prick! How dare he think that I'm going to wait on him hand and foot!_

"Hey Gin, what's wrong?" Bill asked his little sister, coming out into the hallway. His eyes were bleary, and he rubbed them tiredly.

"Oh you know, the usual. Malfoy thinks I'm his servant."

"Don't let him get you down. He's a twit," Bill said and ruffled his sister's hair.

"Thanks Bill," she said wryly, and rolled her eyes. "I'm going down to get some breakfast. Do you want to come?"

"Nah. I think I'll catch some more shut-eye. Last few days have been hell."

He ambled back into his room, and shut the door. She stared at it for a few minutes, then headed into the kitchen. It was empty but for Professor McGonagall, Moody and Lupin. They all turned to look at her as she entered, and Professor McGonagall stood up.

"Ginevra. Just the person I needed to see."

"Um... okay… Why?"

"You need to come with us."

A few minutes later Ginny found herself in Dumbledore's- sorry, McGonagall's, office at Hogwarts.

"Okay, why are we here?" she asked them expectantly.

"Ginny," a familiar voice said, and Ginny started.

"Professor Dumbledore," she said, addressing a portrait of the man in amazement.

"Yes, it's odd, isn't it? Anyway, there is a reason why you're here," he stopped for a moment, looking at her appraisingly. "Now that I have departed this world, the Order no longer has a Secret Keeper."

"So what's this got to do with me?"

"Protections I put in place just before I died protect the Order at the moment, but they won't for much longer. This is where you come in.

I believe that you are the best candidate for the next Secret Keeper."

Ginny blinked. "Why me? I'm still a child compared to many other, more suited, people for that."

"Maybe so, but I believe you to be the best candidate for the role. You have experienced just as much as many of the members of the Order, and you are an exceptional young witch. In fact, your powers probably rival those of Harry and Hermione's."

"Professor, have you got a fever?" she asked him, stepping up and putting her hand on the picture where his forehead was.

"Ginny, Minerva will be instructing you in the arts of Occlumency and Legilimency," Dumbledore continued, ignoring her "while Alastor and Remus will be instructing you in Defence against the Dark Arts. I also have one other favour to ask of you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Be nice to Draco. Minerva has filled me in on recent events and I believe that he would be a great asset to the Order if you could befriend him, show him there are other things besides-"

"Dumbledore, he's a twit! How am I supposed to befriend him!" Ginny cried, unable to contain herself.

"I have complete faith in you Ginny," he said seriously, and promptly fell asleep, his head tilted back and his mouth slightly open.

Draco eventually managed to get out of bed and down into the kitchens for some breakfast. He found Ginny at the stove, cooking something that smelt like bacon and eggs.

"Bacon and eggs, Draco?" she asked, hearing him come in.

Draco gaped.

"Well?" she prompted, trying not to laugh.

"Umm…Err…Of course! I mean, yes…please," he said hesitantly, then mentally rolled his eyes.

She put a plate in front of him laden with bacon and eggs, then untied the apron and pulled her hair out of its waist-length braid. She flung her head back and Draco watched entranced, his fork hanging uselessly in mid-air.

The sunlight streaming in from one of the windows caught her hair, bringing out tiny gold glints among the red. It looked so soft, so silky…

He snorted quietly into his plate, disgusted with himself. A Weasley. He was drooling over a Weasley. He couldn't believe himself. _She's a blood traitor for goodness sakes!_

'A very pretty one,' a small part of his mind added slyly.

_She's from one of the poorest wizarding families, and she loves muggles, _he argued back.

'Do you really care about all that?'

_Get close to her, and you have a great source of inside information on the Order,_ a third voice said suddenly.

_Of course! Why didn't I think of that?_

_Because I'm the smart part of your brain,_ the third voice said smugly.

She is very pretty you know…

_Oh shut up!_

"Uh, Draco?" Ginny asked for the third time, tapping his forehead.

Draco blinked. He realised his fork was still in mid air, and that Ginny was trying to get his attention.

"Uh, yeah? He replied, still somewhat out of sorts.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking," he said and finally shoved the fork into his mouth, tasting the sweetness of the bacon. _Ginny and I are talking without killing each other. I'm talking with a Weasley. _The thought rather scared him.

Ginny shrugged, and sat down at the table opposite him, a bowl of fruit salad sitting before her.

"Some crazy diet, huh?" he said stuffing some egg into his mouth.

"No, I just prefer fruit," she said quietly and began to eat.

"Oh," Draco said, and, thinking he'd better change the subject, said, "Uh… We've been having lots of weather lately, haven't we?" he asked, then groaned inaudibly. They'd only been in the same room for five minutes or so, and he'd already made a fool of himself.

A strange sound reached his ears, and he looked up to see Ginny giggling. As her eyes met his, she fell out of her chair and onto the floor. She laughed even harder when she found she was on the floor, and her laughter was infectious. Pretty soon they were both on the floor clutching their sides. All one would have to do was look at the other and any sort of composure was possible.

"Is this some new game?" Tonks asked as she walked in rubbing her eyes.

Draco and Ginny both stopped laughing, and Ginny blushed.

"Oh, nothing, Tonks," she said quietly, trying not to giggle.

"Nothing at all," Draco said unconvincingly, and left the room. Ginny followed.

"Lots of weather, definitely," she said quietly, and they both sniggered behind hands until they reached their room where they broke out into fresh peals of laughter once more.

The two began to get along fairly well, although it was only for the good of their respective sides. Or that's what they told themselves.

Draco was rather rudely awoken one morning with a

"Draco! Wakey wakey! We're It's almost noon!"

Draco groaned. "You could have just shaken me. You didn't have to jump on me," he said pointedly, sitting up as far as he could with her sitting on his stomach.

"Yes, but it wouldn't have worked as effectively," she giggled, and jumped off the bed, heading for the bathroom. "Get up!" she yelled back to him, just to remind him.

Draco rubbed his eyes as he thought back to the nightmare he'd had that night. He couldn't remember much, just a scream and then darkness, but it unsettled him. Shaking his head, he got up and stretched.

Ginny walked back into the room a few minutes later, a towel wrapped tightly around her body. Draco couldn't help but stare as she crossed the room, completely unaware of the effect she was having on him.

Ginny got up from the floor that afternoon, where she'd fallen after trying to repel the Legilimens spell.

"This feels weird," she complained. "It's unnatural, I tell you!"

McGonagall rubbed her forehead. "I'm never teaching this again," she mumbled after witnessing the strange memories that ran through Ginny's mind. "Okay, one more time," she said, and Ginny sighed.

"Fine," she groaned, and took a few deep breaths. McGonagall raised her wand.

"Legilimens!" McGonagall said, and Ginny felt a funny feeling come over her. This time, no images came to mind. After a few seconds, she fell to the floor again, and the spell was lifted.

"Well done!" McGonagall said, relieved that this meant she wouldn't be witnessing the strange teenage memories for much longer. "You're a natural, Ginevra," she said, smiling slightly.

Ginny's jaw dropped. A compliment from her old professor was rare, and she smiled unconsciously.

"Now Ginevra, don't get too confident. It will take a lot of practice to master this technique."

Ginny stopped smiling, and nodded gravely. She knew what was at stake.

"Good. I'm glad you understand that. Now I want you to practice emptying your mind of all emotion before you go to sleep tonight."

Ginny nodded again, and left the room. She went to her room, and, after wondering where Draco is for a few seconds, took her diary out of a drawer and curled up on bed with it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Talk about a big day. Dumbledore thinks that I am the best candidate for the new Secret Keeper of the Order. Death must have addled his brains a little bit, but I must say, I felt pretty proud when I repelled McGonagall's Legilimens curse after only a few lessons. Of course, it was just luck, but she says I'm a natural. It's hard to improve when the lessons are so rare though. McGonagall's really busy with the Order._

_Also, Dumbledore wants me to get along with Draco, to help the Order. I suppose he's not too bad, it's the longest we've gone without fighting since he started getting better. But he's done too much to me and my friends for me to just forget it. I'm just doing this for the good of the Order._

Ginny stopped writing, and looked out of the window for a moment.

_We haven't heard from Harry, Ron and Hermione since they left. I hope they're okay. I miss him, he's on my mind all the time. He'd be so proud of me if he learnt of this! I think I'll surprise him when he gets home._

If he ever got home.

There we go, another chapter for all those who wanted me to write more! Thanks for your reviews, I really enjoyed reading your comments! Review pwease :3 , and I promise I'll write more! I've got ideas!

You know, I only just noticed how close Ginevra and Minerva are! That's so cool!

Xela


	3. Love

- 6 -

A/N: Hey guys, ready for the next installment? Thanks to those who have taken the time to review, I really appreciate it. Also, this is about a month later, so don't be confused about where the story is heading.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it from the books, I don't own it!

Ginny slipped quietly out of the room, fully clothed, believing that Draco was asleep. Well, he was, until she opened the door. It emitted a slight squeak that wouldn't wake most people, but as Draco was a light sleeper, it woke him like a flash, and he wondered what she was up to.

_That's none of my business, _he told himself, and closed his eyes. However, another voice came back to haunt him.

_What do you think she's doing? Going out to meet her boyfriend! Hurry up and see where she's going!_

He jumped out of bed and hurried out of the room. He saw Ginny walk around the corner and followed silently, slipping from shadow to shadow. You never knew who was watching.

He followed her to a part of the house he was forbidden to go, and the thought of it almost made him stop in his tracks. _No. I haven't been here before, but maybe it's time I found out its secret._

Before long he heard voices, and from the hushed way they were speaking, it seemed that even Ginny was not where she was meant to be either. He snuck into the room and looked around. McGonagall. Lupin. Moody. No sign of Ginny.

The trio shifted slightly, and Draco glimpsed a shock of red hair before it disappeared again.

_What's going on?_

He moved slightly to hear what they were saying, or rather, chanting, it seemed.

"…Secret Keeper, Keeper of the Secret, Secret Keeper, lock away the treasure. Keeper of the Secret, we command you, throw away the key!"

McGonagall waved her wand, sending tiny sparks at Ginny, whom Draco could now see clearly. She then produced a knife, and nicked Ginny's throat.

The chanting became louder, and Draco, with a start, realised what spell they were performing.

_Ginny? The Secret Keeper!_

"Ginevra Weasley, you are the Secret Keeper for the Order of the Phoenix. Guard it well."

"I will."

A flash of light, and it was done. It was many hours before Draco came to his senses and snuck back to bed.

_Ginny is the Secret Keeper. I have to betray her._ This thought kept running through Draco's head, overriding everything else he might have been thinking.

The truth was, Ginny had become a lot more to Draco than what he was prepared to admit. So, he didn't. And he stayed. He didn't try to escape, go back to his father and Voldemort.

Something had changed in him. He still had darkness in him, but there was a ray of light shining through, and Ginny began to notice it.

"Draco, have you noticed yourself lately?" she asked him one night as they were washing the dishes.

"Nope, can't say I have," he said absent mindedly, watching the light playing on her hair.

"You're different."

Draco snapped out of his reverie, and looked down at her face. "How so?" he asked, amused.

"You're not so… cold. At first, when we first started talking I mean-"

"Without fighting?" he asked, grinning.

"Yeah, without fighting, I thought you were maybe just doing it for information or something, but now, well, you've changed a lot," she mumbled, looking down at her wet hands, covered in suds.

He took her hands in his own wet ones, and looked down at her. He'd lost all thought of the fact she was a Weasley, of the fact that because he was a Malfoy, he was doomed to spend his life by Voldemort's side or running from him. He forgot everything but her.

"That's because I am different, Ginevra," he murmured, then brought his lips to hers.

Ginny escaped to her room a little while later, and threw herself on her bed.

_What does he think he's doing? _She asked herself angrily.

_Exactly what you wanted him to do. _Another part of herself told her. _And anyway, you kissed him back._

_Yes, but he kissed me! Me! A lowly Weasley._

_Maybe he doesn't think of you that way anymore._

Ginny thought back to the kiss. He was so gentle, knew exactly what she would want. It had shaken her deeply to think that she could have let him do it, let alone enjoyed it, but she knew she had. She replayed the moment in her mind, savouring it. She had never felt that way with Harry, and it confused her to no end.

_Harry is the one I've always wanted to be with,_ she thought miserably.

_Maybe you've changed._

When Draco came up a little while later, Ginny pretended to be asleep. She didn't know what to think. Here was the son of a man who had caused her first year at Hogwarts to almost cost her life, and she knew that the same blood flowed through their veins. And yet, he'd been so gentle. Oh it was all a confusing tangle!

After a while, she heard his breathing become regular, and she relaxed knowing he was asleep, and finally drifted off.

When she awoke, Draco's bed was made and he was nowhere to be seen. She got out of bed, and, wrapping her beautiful satin dressing gown around herself (a present from Gred and Forge, that's what it said on the pocket), headed down to the kitchen. Draco was at the table, staring out a window vacantly. Since he hadn't noticed her come in, she took the time to look at him.

He was dressed in just his boxers, the red satin ones that were his favourite. His shoulders were broad, and his skin tanned, him having spent much of his time working on the outside of the house. She felt a thrill run through her when he looked at her, his piercing grey eyes staring into her.

"Good morning," he said quietly, standing up, still, it seemed, staring into her soul.

She fled.

Ginny heard him come into the room and sit on her bed where she was face down, hair splayed everywhere.

"Ginny?" he questioned, and lightly touched her back. She stiffened, and he pulled away. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, and got up.

"Draco?" he heard her say and stopped.

"Yes?" he asked quietly, not turning towards her. He felt stung by her rejection, even though he knew it was only natural, they were at opposite ends of the spectrum, and he doubted anything could really change that.

She touched his shoulders, and he jerked, her fingers burning into his skin. He turned around, and looked down into her eyes.

"I… I like you Draco," she said hesitantly, pulling away from his gaze and looking at the floor.

He looked at her, stunned, then lifted her chin with his finger. His eyes told her all she needed to know, and he closed the gap between them and covered her lips with his.

At that moment Mrs Weasley walked in, a basket of clean washing in her arms.

"Ginny!" she shrieked, dropping the basket and hurrying forward to wrench Ginny away from Draco.

"Mum, I-"

"Be quiet! You're not even thinking of poor Harry! That's it! You and Mr Malfoy will not be sharing a room for any longer! I never wanted that in the first place, but we've been so busy, and there's so few of us… No matter, I will not stand for you sharing a room with him any longer. And you are not to see Mr Malfoy when you're alone. In fact, I think it's best you don't see him altogether!"

"But mum-"

"No buts! That's it, and you should be ashamed of yourself Mr Malfoy," she said, glaring at him as she bustled Ginny out of the room. As she walked through the door, Ginny looked back, just once.

Ginny lay in her new bed that night, conflicting emotions running through her mind. On one hand, she felt guilty about liking Draco because of Harry, but on the other hand, she knew she'd never felt like she did with Draco when she was with Harry.

"Ginny?" a voice whispered from the door. She sat up in fright before realising it was Draco.

"Quick, come in."

He slipped in and closed the door, placing a silencing charm on the room. He sat down on her bed and she pulled him towards her, kissing him eagerly. He held the back of her head and kissed her back hungrily, and all they were aware of was the feel of the other in their arms. After a while, they lay back and talked for hours before Draco went back to his room to avoid being caught.

She sighed happily and fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes.

Sorry about all the romance and little amounts of plots in this chapter, but I was sick of having no romance. Not to worry, more plot in the next one. Meanwhile, hoped you girls liked the romance. I'm not sure if it was very well written so I'd appreciate any tips you can give me! It's kind of strange writing romance.

Well, tata!

Xela


	4. Light and Dark

A/N: Okay, there will be more romance in this chapter, but there will be some more plot too. I promise! Also, thankyous to all who reviewed, I really love reading your reviews!

Disclaimer: If you recognize it from the books, I don't own it!

"Oh Draco," Ginny sighed, wrapped in his arms. It was half past one, but neither wanted the night to end.

"Shh…" He whispered, before leaning down and capturing her lips in another searing kiss. She felt her whole body tingling, responding to him in a way it had never responded to anyone before. Her hands fell from his neck, making him shiver as her fingers traced their way down his bare back.

Draco pulled back, and she looked up at him, puzzled.

"Ginny," he whispered hoarsely, and her breath caught in her throat. He was gazing down at her, and she wondered if he was finally going to tell her he loved her. "Ginny, I…"

he looked over her head for a moment, then looked down at her distractedly. "I better get to bed. Sleep well," he said, and quickly left the room.

Ginny sighed. She had been so sure. She fell back against her bed and fell asleep quickly, her dreams full of Draco.

She didn't wake when he came in and kissed her lightly on the forehead, then left the room. It wasn't until she slipped her dressing gown over her pajamas and headed down to the kitchen. There was a bustle of activity as members of the Order quickly entered and exited the room.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked her mother, who was issuing orders. "What's going on?" She asked a little louder when her mother didn't hear her over the chaos.

Her mother whirled around and Ginny could see her mother was angry.

"What's wrong!" She yelled into her mother's ear, getting impatient.

"It's Draco. He's gone."

Ginny looked at her mother in shock. _Draco? Gone?_

"He stunned Bill and Remus and escaped, early this morning," her mother said, disapproval clear in her eyes. "I was right not to let you get involved with him. Mother's instinct," She said, and turned away to quieten the room.

Ginny blinked back her tears. He had betrayed her.

"Draco Malfoy escaped this morning, stunning Bill and myself, who were on guard duty," Lupin said tiredly to the group. He was always tired nowadays.

"Well, we made it a point to leave him out of meetings and situations where he could learn anything important about the Order, so not much harm done, right?" Molly said calmly.

"But he knows where the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix are now, we must evacuate immediately!" Ginny heard Arabella Figg shriek. It was distant though, and Ginny paid no attention to it. She was withdrawn, trying to resurrect her hatred of Draco that had fallen away in the last few months.

"That will not be necessary," McGonagall said calmly. "When Dumbledore was killed, precautions were placed to protect the Order until such time that a new secret keeper could be trained."

"What, so there is a new Secret Keeper," Molly breathed, hope showing in her anxious eyes. "Who is it?"

"Ginevra, why don't you tell them," McGonagall said to her kindly, and Ginny snapped out of her trance to find everyone looking at her in confusion.

"Well, uh… that is... I am. I am the Secret Keeper," Ginny said, bracing herself for what she knew was next.

"Ginevra Weasley!" Molly shrieked, flying into a rage. "Minerva, how could you do this to my daughter? My baby, my only daughter!" she yelled, but McGonagall sat next to Ginny quietly, and Ginny knew she was offering her support. Ginny looked around at the occupants of the table, and saw Fred and George being forcibly restrained by Bill and Charlie.

"Mum, calm down! There's no reason to get like this!" Ginny said quickly, and looked to McGonagall for help.

"I assure you Molly, when I found out that it would be Ginevra that would be taking Albus' place, I was astonished, and tried to change his mind. But I'm afraid Albus was insistent that Ginny was to be the next Secret Keeper, and I now know that she is certainly capable of the position. She is a natural Occlumens and Legilimens, quick with her wand work, and extremely talented at potion making. It took her just a month to prepare for the position, and she will do as good a job as Albus' did."

Molly had clamed down slightly, but was still visibly trembling. Arthur came and took her into his arms, and she began to sob into his shoulder.

"My Ginny is all that?" Arthur said quietly, looking at his only daughter with pride shining in his eyes.

"Yes dad. Professor McGonagall taught me Occlumency and Legilimency, and Professor Lupin and Professor Moody instructed me in some advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts. The potion making, well, I knew a lot of that already, but…" her voice trailed off as she looked at her hands which were playing with her wand.

"But what, dear?" Molly asked her, her eyes puffy and red, although she was no longer crying.

Ginny took a deep breath. "Draco was teaching me some advanced potions," she said quietly.

"Now Molly, it isn't what you think," Remus said hurriedly before Molly had time to open her mouth and protest. He knew what she thought about the young man, and was determined to set things straight before she could begin to yell at Ginny again. "Draco was teaching her some very advanced and fiddly potions, one of which is the Wolfsbane potion," he said, looking gratefully at Ginny. "We did have some left in stock, but we were running out, and Draco offered to teach Ginny how to make it, and after that he taught her some others. This was before you expressed the wish that they were to be kept apart. I'm very grateful to them both, although I am disappointed with Draco right now."

Her mum didn't start yelling as soon as Lupin closed his mouth, and Ginny returned the grateful look.

Ginny lay in bed that night, clutching her pillow. Her pillow was drenched from tears, and she hadn't stopped yet.

'_I was so sure Draco was in love with me, like I am with him. I just thought it was only a matter of time… Obviously I was mistaken. He was obviously just trying to seduce me, to get information about the Order.' _A fresh wave of tears erupted, and Ginny got out of bed. '_No one outside of the Order knows I am the Secret Keeper,'_ she thought to herself, pulling a jumper and some track pants over her pajamas. She opened the window, and, hit with a blast of icy air, shivered, her tears freezing on her cheeks. She grabbed her cloak, and, fastening it around her and grabbing her wand and levitating herself out of the window and down to the ground. She kept her wand out, though hidden, as she began to walk.

She didn't know where she was going. All she knew was she needed to forget.

"Ah Miss Weasley. I have been waiting for you," a familiar voice hissed out of the shadows.

"Snape!" she cried, whirling around. He was too fast, however, and she was hit with a stunner. She fell to the ground as the world went black.

Ginny opened her eyes and thought for a second that it mustn't have worked, for she saw nothing new when she opened her eyes. There was no light at all, and Ginny realised with dread where she must be.

The dungeons.

Ginny's heart began to beat wildly as she realised she'd been captured. However, she wasn't quite in the same situation as last time. Firstly, she had plenty of clothes on, and therefore was not cold. Secondly, she was not the same Ginny she had been all those months ago. This new Ginny was the Secret Keeper, and she was a much more powerful witch than she had been before. After confirming that her wand had been taken off her, she began to breathe in deeply, ignoring the stench that threatened to overwhelm her senses. She was concentrating, readying herself, for she knew she would not be treated lightly this time.

Draco bowed low before his master, then stood up. "My Lord, the Secret Keeper has been captured. She awaits you in the dungeons," he said quietly, trying to hide the fact that he desperately wanted to make she was alright.

"Very well. Bring her to me," Voldemort hissed, and Draco looked at him, surprised. "Me, My Lord?" he enquired politely, half his being wanting to make sure she was alright, and the other half hoping that he could just stay away from her.

"Yes Draco. You will be greatly rewarded for this information," Voldemort said quietly.

Ginny heard the unmistakable sound of the bolts being drawn back on the door, and blinked furiously as the door was opened and light shone in.

"The Dark Lord wishes to see you," came an expressionless voice, and Ginny looked up to see Draco standing over her.

Ginny got up obediently and looked at him, tears glinting in her eyes before following him out of the room.

Draco swallowed as he saw her tears, and wished that he had not hurt her. Then he hardened his heart. Sure, his punishment for not escaping sooner had been awful, but the Dark Lord had told him he would be rewarded for betraying the Order and Ginny. Ginny. At the thought of her, all the memories came flooding back. She was walking next to him now, and he sneaked a look. She was pale, and her cinnamon eyes seemed even larger than normal. They were staring straight ahead, devoid of emotion. He turned his attention back to where he was walking, and found them to be outside the room where Voldemort resided. Draco nodded to the guards and they let them through.

"Miss Weasley, so nice to meet you," a cold voice came from ahead. Ginny looked up and saw Voldemort lounging in a chair much like a king might lounge in his throne. She swallowed her fear, and looked directly at him, hatred burning in her eyes.

"I hear you are the Secret Keeper for the Order. Tell me why they placed you in this position and not somebody older, with more experience," Voldemort said conversationally.

Ginny remained silent.

"Very well, I can see you are not going to exchange any pleasantries with me," he hissed, and turned his slitted red eyes, staring into hers.

She knew what he was doing, and smirked as she watched his frustration build as she blocked every advance made on her mind with ease. Nobody was going to violate her thoughts.

"I see. You have been taught in the art of Occlumency, am I right?" Voldemort asked, and she felt Draco breathe in sharply at the news. When she did not reply, Voldemort turned to Draco. "You did not inform me that she was trained in Occlumency," he said, and it was her turn to gasp. '_Draco knew! He betrayed me!'_

"I apologise, My Lord. I did not know of this," Draco said, and bowed deeply.

"I understand, but it is noted that you did not research the subject thoroughly enough. You still have much to learn, Draco, son of Lucius."

Draco bowed again, and while Voldemort was occupied with Draco, she inched towards Draco.

"Yes My Lord. I will not fail you again," Draco said and groaned as a fist hit him in the solar plexus. Ginny grabbed for his wand and aimed it at Voldemort while effectively knocking Draco unconscious with a blow to the back of his head.

"That was very impressive, Miss Weasley. And where did you learn that, being a pureblood?"

Ginny smirked at him. "A girl needs to be able to defend herself," was all she said, and kept Draco's wand aimed at Voldemort.

Voldemort stood up, almost lazily, and pulled his wand out. "You realise, Miss Weasley, that you have no chance whatsoever of defeating me. I know spells you wouldn't even think imagined."

Ginny laughed. "I think you underestimate me. Where there is Darkness, there is also Light."

"And what do you mean by that, Miss Weasley?" Voldemort hissed.

"I mean that although I may not know your Dark Spells, I know Light Spells, spells you can only imagine exist."

Voldemort took a step towards her, eyes glinting with barely concealed rage. "Impossible! A mere child, knowing spells I do not? You are lying!"

She stared straight back at him, although she could feel her fear trying to take over. "I won't let you hurt my friends."

"You can't kill me girl," he hissed. "I am invincible!"

"Maybe I can't kill you, but Harry can. Fortunately for you, Harry is attending to some pressing matters, and can't be here now," she said, smiling. She knew to keep the Horcruxes secret; if Voldemort knew of them then he would be waiting for Harry at every turn. "I guess I'll just have to entertain you for a while before I escape. _Accio Wand!" _she yelled, and caught her wand as it came hurtling through the air. Draco's wand clasped in her left hand, her own in her right, she stared at Voldemort, willing him to make the first move. She knew he wouldn't kill her, not while he didn't know where the Order was, and that was her greatest advantage. She knew, however, that he wouldn't hesitate to use something that could seriously injure her, so she kept her guard.

"_Sectumsempra!"_ Voldemort yelled, as Ginny yelled _"Protego!"_ Voldemort's spell did not injure her, though she fell to the ground as the spell hit her shield forcibly. She heard Voldemort's unnatural laugh as she got to her feet, both wands still aimed at him.

"And here I was thinking that maybe you would prove to be a challenge," he mocked.

Ginny said nothing in response, just smiled sweetly.

"_Crucio!"_ Voldemort yelled, his eye twitching.

"_Protégera!" _she yelled, and the spell bounced harmlessly away from her.

Voldemort's eyes widened as far as slitted eyes can. "What was that?" he asked her, angry.

Ginny smiled sweetly. "I told you there was more to me than meets the eye. But don't bother trying it, Light Magic doesn't work alongside Dark."

"_Venenas Sufrimientra!" _Voldemort yelled, and before Ginny had time to erect another barrier, the spell hit her, and she fell to the floor. She could feel the spell spreading throughout her body, and it weakened her. She stood up, more slowly than before, and saw that Draco was awake, and watching the duel. Her feelings for him came back to her in an instant, many times more powerfully than before. She felt her heart wrenching as she wrenched her eyes away from his, and let out a guttural moan.

Voldemort smiled cruelly. "That spell is a personal favourite. It amplifies all feeling and emotion, and turns it into pain. It then turns your pain into a potent poison that is already spreading throughout your body, and it will kill you before the night is out if you don't give me what I want."

Ginny stood, breathing heavily, her forehead covered in sweat as her body began to fight the poison. "I would. Rather. Die. Than tell you. Anything!" she gasped out. _"Reducto, reducto, reducto!" _she yelled, blasting the pillars behind Voldemort apart, and he was forced to alleviate his attention on her to destroy the pillars before they hit him. She continued to blast away at the wall, moving closer to him as she did so.

"Ginny!" Draco yelled, but wasn't heard over the falling rubble. He knew it should be hitting him by now, after all he didn't have a wand, but it seemed to fall to either side of him, and his eyes widened. Ginny was protecting him. Even after he had betrayed her to Voldemort, even though she was fighting for herself and her friends, who were his enemies, she was protecting him. He saw her drop his wand, lacking the strength to hold both of them, fell to her knees. Draco breathed in shakily, then watched with amazement as she got up and continued advancing towards Voldemort. He crawled slowly over to where his wand had been dropped, and picked it up, aiming it at Ginny's back.

He couldn't do it.

He watched as Ginny reached Voldemort and smashed her fist into the back of his head as hard as she could, before stunning him. Where no one had ever managed to stun Voldemort, she had done it, combining muggle practice with magic. He watched as she smiled, triumphant, then swayed. He ran towards her and caught her just before her head hit the ground.

She opened her eyes and he saw tears in them as she looked at him.

"I'm so sorry Ginny. I never knew that love really existed, or what it felt like before I met you, and now I'm afraid it's too late. I betrayed you, I've lead you to your death. I don't know what the counter curse is, and you're going to die because I couldn't realise what I felt."

Ginny's eyes flew open, and her heart started to beat faster. The poison started to pulse through her more quickly than before, but she didn't care. "Felt what?" she whispered, her cinnamon eyes clouded with pain searching his own.

"I…Ginny… I love you," Draco said quietly, and blinked in amazement as she sighed happily.

"I love you too, Draco," she said, then closed her eyes and went limp.

"Ginny, No!" he cried, tears falling from his eyes onto her face. He hugged her close to him. "You can't die! Not now!" he bit his lip until it bled and the blood mingled with his tears, although he didn't notice.

Holding her tightly, he couldn't believe it when he felt her heart beating steadily underneath her cloak. She was alive!

He lay her gently down on the floor, and more tears fell when he realised she was breathing easily. She was safe. He didn't know how, or why, but she was.

He picked her up again and apparated carefully to London, more specifically the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. He knew she was safe for now, although she still needed to be checked over.

He ran up the stairs of the old house, and burst inside.

"Freeze!" a voice commanded, and Draco froze.

There you go! Definitely more plot there! Hope you liked it! A nice long chappie too!

Please review, the more reviews the happier I'll be to update!

Xela


	5. Saved

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to reply. I've been very lazy and having a little trouble with writer's block… hits herself over the head Bad! Bad!

Disclaimer: If you recognize it from the books, I don't own it!

Arthur Weasley hurried forward to take his daughter from her traitor. He stepped back from Draco and hurried out of the room, McGonagall following closely behind.

"_Incarcerous!" _Molly yelled, binding Draco with ropes. She then disarmed him, catching his wand in mid air.

Draco stood silently, knowing that this was his only chance of survival. Even so, it was Molly's daughter he had betrayed. He wasn't sure he'd survive no matter what he did.

"What did you do to my daughter?" she asked him angrily, her wand still pointed at him.

"Now Molly, we'll get to that in a minute," McGonagall reentered the room. "Ginevra's condition is stable, and we have more important things to discuss, such as Draco's escape."

Draco hung his head. "I have no explanation for my actions. I only ask that you believe me when I say I'm sorry."

"You betrayed the Order, and more importantly, my daughter. That is something I can not forgive," Molly said, raising her wand again.

"Molly, if you can not keep your temper, leave," Moody said quietly, and she lowered her wand. "Now Mr Malfoy, what happened after you left?"

"I went to the Malfoy Manor, where Voldemort contacted me. He apparated me to headquarters, where I told him that Ginny was the Order's Secret Keeper." Draco's eyes filled with tears at this. "Snape was sent to get her, and he brought her to the dungeons that we were found in last time. I was then requested to bring her before Voldemort."

"How did you manage to escape?" Tonks asked curiously.

"All I did was get her out of there after she had rendered Voldemort unconscious."

Everyone listening gasped, surprised.

"Ginny… My Ginny, did that?" Molly asked, her hand to her mouth.

Draco's smile was full of pride for his love, although his eyes were filled with remorse. "She refused to tell Voldemort the location of the Order of the Phoenix, so Voldemort attacked her. However, she knew spells that even Voldemort didn't know. Spells of... Light?" he looked to McGonagall for reference.

McGonagall's eyes widened, and she put a hand against a table to steady herself. "Ginevra knew… Light spells?"

Draco nodded, and Lupin came into the room. "Light spells? I've never heard of anything of the sort. Minerva?" he asked, turning his gaze to McGonagall, as did everyone else in the room.

"I thought they were merely a legend. It is said only those who have faced true evil and remained pure of heart and loving of soul can use them. Only an extremely talented witch or wizard would be capable of using them, even if they met all the other requirements. Albus wasn't able to use them. I haven't heard of anyone who could."

"And Ginny knows these… Light spells?" Molly asked, amazed.

Draco nodded. "She also used some kind of muggle fighting. She combined the light spells and this muggle fighting to knock him out and allow me to get her to safety."

"Why? Why did you help her, after you'd betrayed her?" Lupin asked. "This is the one thing I don't understand. You willingly betrayed her, and now your life is at risk from both sides because you saved her. Why?"

Draco looked at Lupin and smiled. "Because I love her."

Ginny awoke to see Draco sitting next to her, reading a book intently. He jumped up when he noticed she was awake, and went out into the hallway to call Molly. Returning a few minutes later, he smiled at her. "How are you feeling?" he asked gently.

"Okay. So they didn't kill you?" she asked jokingly, then winced as pain shot through her head.

"They didn't kill me, though it took me a while to convince them that I was telling them the truth. Do you want anything to eat or drink?" he asked her, concerned, noticing her wince.

"No, I just have one question. What you said to me before I blacked out, did you mean it?" she asked him shyly, wary.

He sat down on the bed next to her, and took both her hands in his. "I meant it, with all my heart," he whispered, and leant in to kiss her.

"Ginny dear, you're awake," Molly came bustling in, and the couple pulled apart guiltily. "Good afternoon dear. How are you feeling?" she asked her daughter, bustling around the room.

"Sore," Ginny told her mother, smiling.

Molly looked at Draco and he left, figuring that mother and daughter might wish to be alone for a while.

Draco was in the kitchen eating lunch when he was distracted by a trail of tiny kisses down his chin and throat.

"Hello beautiful," he murmured huskily, turned around, and picked her up to kiss her. It wasn't as if it was a matter of convenience, it was more for enjoyment than anything else. She grinned against his lips, and kissed him back, winding her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

"Ahem," came a polite cough from the door. They took no notice at all. The intruder smiled, and left the room quietly.

I really don't like this chapter. But let me know what you think. I had some awful writer's block writing it and I just wanted to finish it. However, I have a few ideas for the next chapter, so hopefully it'll be better than this dreadful one. And if you have anything you'd like to happen, don't hesitate to let me know, and I might be able to accommodate you! Please R & R, and I promise to have the next chapter up soon to make up for this lousy one!

Xela


	6. Status: Voldemort: Defeated

Disclaimer: If you recognize it from the books, I don't own it!

A/N: I'm sorry again about the absolute crappiness of the last chapter, I promise this one will be better! Probably. However, this story, I believe, is coming to an end. Maybe not this chapter, but pretty soon.

"Gin, lets go for a walk," Draco implored his girlfriend. "We've been stuck in here for months, it's almost Christmas, and I'm DYING in here!"

Ginny looked up from her book. "You realise that as soon as we step out of this house, it can't protect us."

"I don't care!" Draco scowled in frustration. "I'm so sick of this!"

Ginny could see where he was coming from. They hadn't been allowed outside since her kidnapping a few months ago. It was getting tedious, she mused quietly.

"Come on, just for a walk around the block. We'll be out ten minutes at the most."

"Okay come on, but we take our wands," she said, getting up, quite excited about the thought of getting outside, even just for a few minutes.

"Brr.. It's fr-freezing out here," Ginny said with chattering teeth, rubbing her arms. "I didn't think to bring a cloak or anything."

Draco took off his cloak and gave it to her with a flourish. "Here you go madam, already toasty warm!"

Ginny giggled, putting the cloak on. She could feel the warmth rush through her body, and she grinned.

"Race you to the end of the street!" she yelled, and ran off. She could here Draco laughing behind her, and she reached the end of the street, laughing.

"No fair, you cheated," he complained, catching up.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "This coming from a Slytherin?" she said, wide eyed.

Draco took one look at her face and hugged her, laughing. Ginny smiled, feeling his laughter reverberate through her.

"If it isn't Mr Malfoy and Ms Weasley."

Ginny and Draco strode angrily through the halls of Voldemort's stronghold, flanked by several Death Eaters. Their wands had been taken away from them, and their hands bound.

"So remind me why our hands are bound again?" Draco asked venomously.

"They're bound so your little girlfriend here cant use her muggle fighting skills."

Draco grinned, and winked at Ginny. "Seems they're a little afraid of you love," he said slyly.

"Seems they must be," she said thoughtfully. "And what am I but a measly 16 year old girl, and Voldemort's scared of me!" she looked at the hooded figures that were escorting them. "So why is it that if Voldermort's scared of me, a 16 year old girl, that none of you think of overthrowing him?" she asked conversationally.

"Shut your mouth you filthy muggle lover!" one of the hooded figures growled, and hit her. "Do not speak the Dark Lord's name!"

"Ginny," Draco let out a strangled yell. Ginny put her hand to her face and looked at him warningly. 'Now is not the time," her eyes seemed to say. Draco lowered his hands reluctantly. 'I don't want them to hurt you,' his own eyes replied.

"Dear me, hitting the prisoners now are we Goyle," she said smugly, and the figure who hit her gasped.

"Yes, that's right. We know who every one of you is," she said, smiling. "Pettigrew, Snape, Bellatrix, and of course, Rufus. So this is how you spend your time, is it? Passing ministry secrets to Voldemort? You could probably get a lot of time in Azkaban for that…" she said thoughtfully.

"You little bitch!" the hooded figure of Rufus Scrimgeour hissed, pulling out his wand. "Avada ke-"

"Accio!" Snape cried, and the minister's wand flew from his hand to Snape's. "These two are for the Dark Lord to deal with, not you."

"Hello Mr Malfoy, Ms Weasley," Voldemort hissed as the two stood defiantly in front of him.

"Hello Voldemort. Getting crusty are we?" Ginny asked, gesturing to his skin with her bound hands.

"I'd watch your tongue Ginevra, if I were you," Voldemort replied, his eyes burning with a hateful red.

"Well see, I would watch it, but I've never thought as crossing your eyes to be a very flattering look," she said sweetly. "Face it Voldie, we're not afraid of you."

Voldemort stood, raising his wand. "Well perhaps I make it so you are," he said threateningly. "Avada Kedavra!"

Draco knocked Ginny out of the way, having freed himself while Voldemort's attention had been on her.

"Accio wands!" He yelled, and their wands leapt into his hands. Draco grinned at his former master, raising his wand.

"Seems the tides have turned, haven't they?" he said, advancing on Voldemort.

"How did you do that?" Voldemort asked calmly.

Draco shrugged nonchalantly. "Practise."

Ginny had untied the ropes binding her, and was just behind Draco. They weren't scared of Voldemort anymore. He was evil, and evil was darkness, which was only an absence of light.

"Voldemort, you always made on mistake with wanting power."

"And what is that, Ginevra?"

"All the power you wanted was to destroy, cause pain, to dominate. You wanted to be the greatest sorcerer that ever lived.

"I am the greatest sorcerer that ever lived!"

"So why is it that two teenagers are about to defeat you?"

Voldemort laughed, a harsh, guttural sound. "You couldn't defeat me!"

"So why haven't you killed us yet?"

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort screamed.

"Protégera!" Ginny yelled, throwing herself in front of Draco.

Voldemort cackled. "See, the difference between you and I, Ginevra, is that I don't have anyone to protect."

"Divinia Caballero," Draco yelled. "I don't need her to protect me."

"That could have been impressive Draco, if it had worked. I guess you just don't have the purity of mind for it," Voldemort sneered.

"I see you've researched it since our last meeting," Ginny said, stepping forward.

"Of course I have," Voldemort sneered. "And while I cannot use it, it cannot beat me!" "Wanna bet?" Draco muttered under his breath, staring at Voldemort.

Little glimmers of white were beginning to appear around Voldemort, so small he didn't notice. They were multiplying slowly, as to not attract notice.

"Crucio!"

"Protégera!"

"Crucio! Crucio! Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled, and each one was blocked by the two teenagers standing before him. He could not understand it. They were not scared of him, and they weren't dead.

That annoyed him.

The lights around Voldemort began to grow, Draco and Ginny casting the spell again and again in between blocking the spells coming from Voldemort.

Levicorpus!" Draco yelled, and Voldemort flew up into the air, suspended by his ankle, dropping his wand.

Ginny picked it up, and sat down on a chair, looking up at Voldemort serenely.

"Now Voldemort, you will listen," she said quietly. "Langlock!" she pointed her wand at him, gluing his tongue to the roof of his mouth.

"You are a murderer. You killed my Uncles, Harry's parents, Sirius, and countless hundreds. Your magic comes from the hatred you hold in your heart for every human being, from your lust of power. Magic like that will always fail, in the end. Right now, as we speak, Ministry officials are rounding up all your Death Eaters. You're all alone, Voldemort," she said, getting up, and circling him, watching the little lights grow brighter and more numerous.

"Now it is time for you to pay. It is time for your retribution. You think you won't die? You think that your petty Horcruxes will save you?" she watched in satisfaction as Voldemort's eyes widened.

"Yes, that's right. We know of your precious Horcruxes. And you know what else? Harry, Ron, and Hermione destroyed the last one a couple of days ago. Had you been wondering where they'd been?"

Voldemort let out a strangled noise, and Ginny smiled. "I'm sorry that Hermione couldn't be here to defeat you. I can see it now, 'The Greatest Wizard of all Time, Defeated by a Muggle Born'. Unfortunately, Draco and I will have to do it instead. We trapped you Voldemort. Trapped you, and now we're going to destroy you."

Draco stepped forward, wand held high. "Goodbye Voldemort."

Ginny raised her own wand and their voices combined as they spoke a single word of command. "Acabari!"

The lights surrounding Voldemort attached themselves to him, covering him. Everything faded away for a moment, and the room seemed to pulse. The light then exploded, filling the room with a white brilliance. Then it was gone, and so was Voldemort. Draco and Ginny were holding hands, and both sank to the floor.

"We did it love," Draco whispered.

"I know," she replied, and their world went black.

Draco awoke to a blinding brightness. He thought he must be dreaming of Voldemort's destruction for a moment, until his vision settled. They were in St Mungo's. He rolled over to find Ginny asleep in the bed beside him. He sat up and looked around. There were flowers everywhere. On every surface there were huge vases filled with flowers. The same situation applied for the floor. Get well cards were scattered everywhere.

He noticed some tiger lilies, Ginny's favourite, and smiled. He had just noticed some fuchsias when a nurse came bustling in.

"Oh good, you're awake," she said briskly, placing another vase of flowers in a spare inch of floor space. "Are you up to walking?"

Draco swung his legs over the side of the bed, and slowly stood up. "I think so," he said when he didn't collapse.

"Good. There are a few well wishers outside who'd like to see you, and we'd like you to get rid of them."

Draco laughed. "How come?"

"You'll see," she said, putting some clothes on his bed then placing some for Ginny on her own bed before bustling out again, muttering something about people disturbing the peace of a hospital.

"There're a lot of flowers, aren't there?" Ginny asked, and Draco sat down on her bed.

"Hello love, how are you feeling?"

"Fine," she said, stretching. "How long have you been awake?"

"About five minutes. Not long. Do you think you're up to walking?"

Ginny nodded. "I think so."

He gave her the clothes that the nurse had left, and turned his back.

"A dress! Why do I have to wear a dress?" Ginny protested loudly.

"Just put it on love. It won't be for long," Draco said, smothering a grin, still facing away from her.

"Can't I wear your jeans?" she asked petulantly.

Draco snorted. "Love, somehow I think it would scare people to see me wearing a dress."

"I suppose you're right," she said sighing, though Draco could hear the laughter in her voice.

"You can turn around now," she said a few minutes later.

Ginny was wearing a short sundress and sandals. Draco thought she looked gorgeous, and it wasn't because of all the leg he could see. Well, not entirely.

"Okay, your turn," she said winking before turning around.

Draco resisted the urge to stare at her backside, and turned his attention to getting dressed.

"Shall we go downstairs and see your family?" he asked, taking her hand and kissing her palm lightly.

"I suppose… Of course, we could just stay here for a bit," she said seductively, and Draco smiled, stepping closer.

"I like the idea of that…" he said, lowering his mouth to hers.

Quite a few minutes later, the couple left the room and headed down to the sitting room. Draco pushed open the door, and Ginny stepped inside, Draco following.

They were blinded by flashes, and Ginny grabbed Draco's hand.

"Stop it!" a familiar voice yelled above the babble, and fairly soon they could see again. The room was stuffed full.

"I thought you said it was just my family we were going to see," Ginny said accusingly.

"So did I," said Draco quietly.

"Ginny!" a voice shrieked, and she was almost bowled over by an enthusiastic Hermione.

"Hermione, you're strangling me," Ginny said calmly, and Hermione let go.

"It's so good to see you again!" Hermione said happily, then turned back to the crowd. "Oh come on you two, don't be shy!"

Harry and Ron pushed their way through the crowd. "Sorry, had a bit of trouble getting through the swarm," Ron said quietly, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder.

Ginny looked at the Trio, noting several differences. Hermione had grown, and…

"Hermione! You cut your hair!" she said, surprised. "It looks great!"

"Thanks Ginny," Hermione said, her eyes twinkling.

Ginny appraised the two boys. Ron had grown even taller, she reckoned he was over 6 feet now and probably taller than all her brothers. "Ron, you have a mullet," she said disgustingly, and Harry laughed. "We told him it looked dreadful," said Hermione, grinning, "but he disagreed. So we let him scare off the death eaters that chased us," she said, giggling. Ron glared at her.

Ginny looked at Harry. He was taller too, his hair as scruffy as ever. His eyes were somber however. He had matured since she'd seen him last. Her eyes swept over his forehead, and her eyes widened. "Harry… your scar! It's…gone!"

Harry smiled. "As soon as you destroyed Voldemort it disappeared."

Ginny squealed, and hugged him, before hugging her brother. Pretty soon the four friends were hugging and smiling. After a minute, Ginny broke away and walked over to Draco.

"Guys, this is Draco Malfoy. I don't think you've met my boyfriend," she said, grinning. It was true, in a sense. They'd never met the new, or perhaps just real, Draco Malfoy.

"Pleased to meet you Draco, Harry said calmly, ignoring Ron who was growing red beside him. Ginny saw this, and quickly took care of the situation.

Ron opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He stood there, gaping like a fish, and glared at his sister and Draco.

Draco and Harry were chuckling, watching Ron's attempts to speak. He finally gave up, and proceeded to glare at everyone.

"It's not a matter open to discussion," she told him firmly.

"Seems you've learnt a few tricks Ginny," Hermione said cheerfully. "Wish we'd thought of that while we were away."

"Well, we'd better let these people have a share of you," Hermione said, stepping aside, taking Ron and Harry with her. "After all, you're going to have absolutely no time to yourself the next few days."  
Ginny groaned, but let herself be led to a chair beside Draco, where they proceeded to tell their story to half of the English Wizarding community, and representatives of every other wizarding community you could think of.

"I'm not sure what's a greater evil, having Voldemort alive, or being the ones to kill him. I feel like I haven't slept for the last week," Ginny said, flopping down on the couch beside Draco.

"It does get a bit tiring, doesn't it love? But Christmas is only a couple of days away, so rejoice that they'll all have to go home for at least five minutes," he said, grinning. "Well, how about you and I go find a nice deserted room to hide in, eh?" he said mischievously.

Ginny looked at him thoughtfully, her eyes twinkling. "Seems like a good idea."

They ran through the halls of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, heading towards a room they'd long used for this purpose. Reaching their destination, they checked the halls and opened the door.

And closed it again.

"It seems this room's already occupied," Ginny said to Draco, giggling quietly.

"It is? By who?" Draco demanded.

"Lupin and Tonks," Ginny said, letting loose a peal of laughter.

The door opened and out peeked an embarrassed Lupin, Tonks right behind him.

"Oh, hi Draco, Ginny," he said, cheeks burning.

"Hello Lupin," Draco said seriously. "Celebrating Christmas early I see?"

I'm sorry to say that Draco and Ginny's tale has finished for now. However, it was a happy ending, which I always like.

I want to thank all my readers. I hope you enjoyed it, and look out for my next fic! I really love you guys! Please R & R!

Xela


End file.
